Right Beside You
by annamoore
Summary: Sabriel AU, Gabriel is Sam's guardian angel, which might have been easier if his charge had any intention of remaining guarded. Follows Sam growing up with a guardian angel, ends in smut. Warnings for suicidal thoughts and m/m sexy times. Written for CelestialAngel2000.


**A/N: Prompt from CelestialAngel2000 that I took WAY too long with, and I apologize. Warnings for suicidal thoughts, hand job, allusions to anal, and a filthy mouth. Enjoy! **

**xXx**

Gabriel had been Sam's guardian angel for five months before he saw the kid put a gun to his head.

He realized then that maybe the reason his old angel had been reassigned was because the whole not-being-seen-but-still-protecting-people was exceedingly difficult when your charge had no intention of remaining protected.

So you weren't necessarily supposed to be _seen_ as a guardian angel, but there was a sweet little kid with a glock in his hand pointed somewhere near his chest and tears streaming down his face and Gabriel wasn't gunna just _stand _there.

"Hey kiddo," Gabriel said, cringing when the gun jolted against Sam's chest but feeling some mixture of relief and worry when that gun was pointed at _him_ instead.

"Who are you," Sam asked, hands shaking, eyes widening as they took in the six stacked wings against Gabriel's back. Gabriel spread his hands, easy smile coming to his face.

"Archangel Gabriel, I'm your replacement guardian." Gabriel told him, stepping over his clothes-littered floor and swiping the gun from his hands. "And this is me guarding you," He added, pocketing the glock and giving him another smile.

Sam looked awed, and the absence of the weapon seemed to be like cutting the strings of a puppet, and Sam collapsed to his knees and fresh tears fell on his cheeks.

"Hey, whoa, c'mon." Gabriel whispered, kneeling down next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sam took this as some kind of invitation to crawl onto him, face pressing against his neck and arms circling around his waist, beneath his wings.

Gabriel sighed, pressing a hand to Sam's back and wondering why human's faces had to be so _leaky. _

"Its okay, Sammy. Its gunna be just fine."

"I hate my dad," Sam told him honestly. "I hate him and I hate letting down Dean."

Gabriel had been briefed on the situation: hunting family, _important_ (apparently), single father, older brother, vendetta against the world, etc, etc.

"Your dad loves you, Sam. He loves you so much. So does Dean." Gabriel told him, feeling Sam's hands clenching against his back.

"Are you their guardian as well?" Sam asked, sniffling.

"Nope," Gabriel said, and Sam pulled back slightly to look him in the face. "Just you." Gabriel promised.

Gabriel had kissed him on the forehead before disappearing, making something up about going back to heaven and _don't tell anyone_, before going completely invisible and setting up perch on the top of his wardrobe to watch as he prepared for bed and then lay down, staring at the ceiling.

Gabriel thought it looked like he was smiling.

xXx

Gabriel had been Sam's guardian for five years when Sam tried to run in front of the bus that was going to take him to Stanford.

He had blinked confusedly when he suddenly found himself on the roof of the petrol station across the road from where he was standing, sitting next to Gabriel.

"You gotta stop doing that, kid." Gabriel told him, stretching out his wings in the cool air and raising his eyebrows meaningfully.

"You're… you're still here." Sam said, tear-streaked face abnormally pale.

"I'm your guardian angel, kid. It's a lifetime career." Gabriel joked, which made Sam look _sadder_ if anything.

"I'm sorry," Sam told him. "I'd end it quickly for you, but someone won't let me."

Gabriel sighed. "You're one of those super-special-but-they-don't-know-they're-special- kids, you know that, Winchester?"

Sam rolled his eyes, looking over the edge of the building.

"Don't even think about it," Gabriel muttered, taking Sam by the cuff of his collar and picking him up, setting him down half-on his lap.

"I made Dean cry, Gabriel." Sam whispered, turning in his lap and hooking arms around his neck, pulling himself into the same position they had been in last time.

"I know," Gabriel replied sadly, he had seen the whole thing.

"Dad won't let me see them again, he _hates_ me."

"He's just confused," Gabriel promised, rubbing hands against his back. "It's gonna be ok."

When Gabriel had set him on the next bus, Sam had kissed him on the cheek.

xXx

When Sam's dad died, Sam found himself alone in a room of the hospital, and he raised his head and looked around and sighed.

"Just… stay invisible." He said out loud.

Gabriel did.

xXx

After Dean had jumped into Hell, Gabriel had walked so close behind Sam on the way to the motel that Sam actually stopped and sighed.

"I know you're there," He said out loud, voice broken.

Gabriel became visible between his blinks, face impassive.

"I'm always here," Gabriel replied.

Sam just nodded, opening the door to the motel and gesturing him inside.

They didn't speak that night, but when Sam got into bed, Gabriel sat on the edge. Somewhere around midnight Sam pulled him down, forcing him to lay against him. Sam cried against his chest.

When he woke up the next morning, Gabriel was invisible.

It was a month and a half before Sam would see Gabriel again and every day of that month and a half he was _itching_ to call on him, to feel the safe warmth of the angel's calm embrace around him, _his _angel.

Of course he could always feel Gabriel's presence around him, watching over him, but lately he was beginning to _feel_ Gabriel. Feel his concern for him, feel the anger building up inside him whenever Sam did something careless or reckless, but mostly he could feel the love from the angel, like some kind of piggyback empathy that clung onto him.

He wondered if it was mutual, if Gabriel could feel him as well.

Sometimes he found himself talking out loud, knowing Gabriel could hear him, commenting on random things when he was alone and feeling a buzz of amusement in the air.

Gabriel, for his part, was ecstatic about their new connection, something he thought couldn't be broken.

Turns out demon blood? Not good for angelic relationships.

The first time he and Ruby had been together, Gabriel had been in heaven, somehow away, somehow missing something he shouldn't have missed, infinitely angry and wondering if this was how his Dad felt when he came down to find Adam and Eve feasting on the freakin' apples.

"Sam," Gabriel whispered sadly, and Sam didn't even flinch, like he couldn't even _hear_ the archangel despite the fact he had been reacting to his _changes in mood_ before this.

"Sam," Gabriel repeated, this time visible, eloquent, and _annoyed. _

"Don't," Sam replied, turning to face him, lips still stained from the intake, blood boiling, darkness shrouding his natural light.

"Don't what?" Gabriel asked, stepping towards him. "Protect you? Oh wait, it's my job."

"Well you're fucking fired then," Sam snapped, turning back to the desk he was leaning over, examining a book, shoulders tense.

Gabriel walked towards him wordlessly, taking him by the scruff of the neck and flinging him to the wall, following through, pinning him against the tacky wallpaper with one hand and raising an eyebrow sardonically.

"You don't have that authority, human." Gabriel told him, feeling Sam writhing against his arm, trying to throw him off. "I catch you with Demon blood again, we're going to be moving to _Iceland,_ you understand me?"

Sam nodded stiffly.

Gabriel disappeared, seething, sitting on the bed and staring at Sam with all the annoyance he could muster, hoping Sam could feel it, _needing_ Sam to feel it.

The second time he found him with Ruby? He wordlessly appeared behind her, quiet enough that the demon didn't hear but obviously enough that Sam's eyes immediately drew to him.

Gabriel pulled out his angel blade and pointed it meaningfully at her, raising one eyebrow before disappearing.

Then came the detox.

Gabriel actually _did_ take him to Iceland, though Sam might not have known between the _please Gabriel I need it, I need it_, and the _kill me, please, _and the screaming for his brother or father or Gabriel or Jess or _anyone, please, please!_

Gabriel didn't see Sam for a while after that – well, more accurately, Sam didn't see _Gabriel_ for a time after that. But one day Sam accidentally cut his finger, and as the blood welled Gabriel ran towards him, examining the cut, and Sam just smiled weakly and murmured, "_I'm fine," _

Gabriel was glad Sam couldn't see the huge smile on his face.

xXx

When Gabriel got the call that Dean was saved, he was so shocked that his whole being vibrated into visibility for one second, making Sam's attention snap up from where he was sitting in the library.

"Gabriel?" He hissed, looking at the place he had seen him. "What is it?"

Gabriel stayed silent, staring at Sam, wondering what the best course of action would be.

Eventually he appeared behind Sam, hoping his superiors were not looking at him in this moment.

"Close your eyes and clench your ass," Gabriel warned before tapping two fingers to his forehead.

Gabriel stayed invisible while Sam helped his brother claw his way from his grave.

xXx

The more time Dean spent with Castiel, the more time Sam would want to spend with Gabriel.

Sometimes he would just start talking to Gabriel, content for him not to reply, and _God,_ it was so sad that eventually Gabriel did start replying.

"Apparently there are some seals being broken and stuff," Sam was saying as he threw his shirt onto the motel room bed, finding another one in his pack and tugging it on.

"I heard," Gabriel replied.

Sam spun and smiled at him widely, like he always did when Gabe joined in conversation.

"Are you literally just always around?" Sam asked suddenly, and Gabriel shrugged.

"Yep,"

"So do you watch me when I'm like… getting dressed or in the shower and stuff?" Sam asked seriously

"You kiddin'? Those are the best parts of my day," Gabriel told him, sitting on the bed heavily and putting his feet up.

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"So it would literally mean nothing to you if I did _this?"_ Sam asked, pulling his t-shirt back off again.

"Hey, I always love a strip tease," Gabriel responded. "Wiggle your hips a little when you take the pants off."

Sam did.

Gabriel felt… conflicted. Yeah, Sam was _gorgeous_, and Gabriel was kind of programmed to love him as much as possible, and _yeah_, he wasn't kidding about watching that attractive asshole in the shower but… surely there was some heavenly rule about doing _this _(whatever _this_ was) with your charge?

Right?

_Right?_

Sam had his fingers in the band of his underwear now, though, and Gabriel wet his lips and shrugged.

"Are you coming on to me, Samantha?" he asked sardonically.

Sam shrugged. "Is it working?"

Gabriel smirked. "Why, Sam. And here I was thinking you were a heterosexual male who went for humans."

Sam sauntered over to him, climbing onto the bed in just his underwear in a move that _shouldn't_ have been sexual.

"Gabriel, you've known me my whole life. You've seen me at my worst. You've seen me at my best. You've watched me drink demon blood, and kill things, and try to kill myself, and yet…"

Sam's eyes ran up and down his body in a predatory way.

"And yet, you're still here."

Gabriel swallowed. "And those are grounds for sexual congress?" He asked

Sam smirked. "Yes,"

"Time out, Winchester. You're rushing into things again. How about in a year, you still want to do the horizontal mamba? I'll bring the flavoured lube and you can strip tease for me again, okay?"

"A year?" Sam asked, pouting.

Gabriel just smirked, clicking his fingers and disappearing.

He had no idea that in three months time he was going to be dealing with _this. _

This being Sam Winchester in full seduction mode.

It had started in the shower, Sam whispering '_Are you watching?'_ And Gabriel rolling his eyes from his perch on the toilet seat. Sam had then trailed fingers, shaking fingers, down his body.

Gabriel's breath caught, watching as Sam hesitantly flicked fingers over his nipples, rubbing them before moving down, cupping himself with one hand, the other trailing up and down his abdomen.

"_Sam,"_ Gabriel had whined, like an insolent child, and Sam had smirked in that _yeah, I got you,_ way, rubbing a hand slowly up and down his hardening shaft.

Gabriel had waited for Sam outside the bathroom door, arms folded, scowling.

Then came the dreams.

Gabriel never really paid attention to Sam's subconscious before, but when he started tossing and turning, Gabriel was kind of _obliged_ to make sure he wasn't under any kind of mental warfare.

When he slipped into Sam's dream, he was struck by this overwhelming feeling of familiarity, like Sam had been having this same dream for _ages. _

Gabriel realized they were on the roof of the petrol station, above the bus stop, Sam and a past version of himself – and the reason Sam was tossing and turning appeared to have little to do with mental warfare and a lot more to do with Dream-Gabriel's cock up his ass.

"Really?" He scowled, perching slightly further back on the roof, watching as his dream-self bit hickeys into the back of Sam's neck. Then he noticed his dream-self wasn't even _touching_ Sam's cock and if anything, _that_ was the insult that changed Gabriel's mind.

He flew over towards them, powerful wings getting him there in a heartbeat, and sat down on the edge of the roof next to where Sam's forehead was pressed to the metal.

"Hey there, kiddo." Gabriel told him calmly.

"There are two of you now?" Sam gasped, still being roughly fucked by his counterpart.

"About that," Gabriel snapped his fingers and his dream-self disappeared, Sam letting out a low whine and pushing forward into his lap, ass in the air.

"Wasn't finished," He whined, and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Wake up and I'll finish for you,"

Sam's gaze snapped up to his with a flash of guilt before they were both wrenched into the waking world, Sam sitting up in bed, Gabriel still perched invisible on the edge of the lounge, seated like a cat, eyes glowing in the dark as he slowly became visible to Sam.

"I-"

"Keep your mouth _shut,_ Winchester." Gabriel ordered, wings unfolding from behind him, filling up the spaces in the room with gold feathers that looked like burnished armor in the low light.

"We're doing this my way, understand?" Gabriel told him, stepping over to the bed and yanking away the covers, leaving Sam exposed in his sleepwear, somehow even more vulnerable than his nudity.

"Gab-"

"_Shut,"_ Gabriel told him, clicking his fingers and watching Sam's mouth _thud_ shut with a jarring motion, his jaw clenched, unable to open again.

"I have been dealing with your self-deprecation and hatred for years, and now your _come ons_, and if you think that this is how you're supposed to treat an Archangel of the Garrison, Sam Winchester, then you would be _wrong." _Gabriel told him, wings pushing him instantaneously to the bed where he sat on Sam's legs, running fingertips along his chest as he lent over the prone body.

Sam made a muffled noise in response, and Gabriel smirked.

"You want me to stop, you pray." Gabriel whispered, licking a stripe along his jaw and then kissing and sucking his way downwards, over the bob of his Adam's apple, over his collarbones, impatiently clicking his fingers to rid him of the shirt before continuing downwards, tongue laving over nipples then biting gently, working them into stiff peaks while Sam writhed beneath him.

Gabriel spread his wings above him, using them to float an inch above Sam, force of his grace pushing the human into the sheets, letting Gabriel drift up and down his body, pressing kisses to his hip bones, the arches of his feet, the inside of his thigh, the dip of his neck, slowly and luxuriously until Sam was shivering and the room was filled with the ozone and candy smell of Gabriel's wings.

_Gabriel, please, I want to touch you. _

Sam's internal voice was remarkably eloquent, and Gabriel quirked an eyebrow.

"This is not for you to touch me, Sam, this is me guarding your emotional state. This is me showing you that you are loved." Gabriel whispered against his hairline, fingers tracing Enochian letters into his chest, his own name, the symbols for _love,_ and _trust_, and _mine._

Gabriel snapped his fingers again, ridding his own vessel of clothing, watched as Sam's eyes widened and then hungrily took in his form.

His own hand moved to his back, feeling his wing joint for the oil gland, covering his fingers and then reaching for Sam, smearing the viscous fluid over his engorged cock and making him arch and buck.

_What is that?_

"Wing oil, Winchester." Gabriel replied, his body floating near Sam's pelvis, hand meticulously working over his dick in a slow rhythm that reduced Sam's mental musings to a low hum.

Gabriel pumped him slowly, keeping Sam on the edge of orgasm until he was buzzing in his skin, turning like a sunflower towards the heat of Gabriel's mouth as he peppered kisses over his chest and then up his neck, licking against his lips and pushing his tongue into Sam's mouth as his thumb massaged under the head of Sam's cock, and then he wordlessly took the bind of Sam's jaw and watched with pleasure as his lips fell open, groans spilling out as his cock twitched in Gabriel's palm, come slicking with oil, body wracking with shudders.

"Don't go," Sam gasped out, hands grabbing at Gabriel's biceps, holding him in place. Gabriel went invisible, let Sam continue touching his obscured body.

"I never go, Sammy." Gabriel whispered, lowering himself onto Sam's chest. "Even when you can't see me."

Sam pressed a hand into Gabriel's hair, feeling lightly down his body to memorize where he was, seeing with his hands rather than his eyes.

"Next time I'm reciprocating," Sam said suddenly

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see." Gabriel muttered.

"And I want to go on top next time as well," Sam added

"Alright, pushy." Gabriel replied

"And I want to suck you-"

"Sleep time, Sam." Gabriel told him, pressing two fingers to his forehead and thinking to himself that his previous guardian had _no idea_ what they were missing out on.

"Gabe," Sam whispered in his sleep, and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Lucky son of a bitch," he muttered, before diving into Sam's dreams.


End file.
